Episode 7427 (17th September 2010)
Plot Steve backs away from Kylie and refuses her offer of sex in exchange for his silence. Becky comes in, oblivious to what's been going on. Owen lies to Eileen, telling her that he had to sort out Katy after he left last night. Katy turns up and plays along with the deception. Owen gratefully agrees to lift the ban on her seeing Chesney. Nick and Peter bemoan the pressures of business and relations between them thaw. Steve consults Lloyd about his Kylie dilemma. He resolves to nip it in the bud and tells Kylie that she has to move out of the Rovers, as he won't let her hurt Becky. Gail tries to bury the hatchet with Nick but reiterates her concern that he is settling for second best with Natasha. She overhears and Natasha and Nick make a speedy exit. Gary returns to the pub having been released without charge. He reveals that Kirk took the blame for the attack. Izzy's astonished. Eileen dresses up to meet Owen in the pub. Sean finally plucks up the courage to tell her about Owen and Liz. Trevor's feeling down after his mishap at the factory. Sean tries to cheer him up. Carla's annoyed by Trevor's incompetence at work. Trevor's fed up and stomps off, leaving Carla alone. Audrey warns Gail that, if pressed, Nick is bound to choose Natasha over Gail. Eileen confronts Owen for lying to her. He apologises while Liz is mortified. Izzy tells Gary that she's glad he's out of trouble. Kirk spots them holding hands. Kylie tells Becky that she's moving out. Becky points out that Max will be taken off her. Kylie agrees to stay. Steve's annoyed and tells Kylie that he still wants her out but she threatens to stop Becky from seeing Max. Steve's amazed by her ruthlessness. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *Quinny - Steve Bell Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Builder's Yard - Office *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stunned by Kylie's suggestion, Steve places pressure on his sister-in-law to leave; Gail and Nick's relationship hits rock bottom; Natasha hopes she is pregnant; and Sean tells Eileen what really happened with Owen and Liz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,890,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald (about Kylie Turner): "She made it pretty clear she was prepared to do anything to buy my silence, if you know what I mean." Lloyd Mullaney: "Flamin' ell, how much money did she nick?" Category:2010 episodes